


От ненависти до любви

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Humor, Light Petting, M/M, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: От любви до ненависти - один шаг, а от ненависти до любви - и того меньше





	От ненависти до любви

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Примечание 2: текст написан по мотивам заявки с инсайда: "Алек и Магнус выбесили друг друга при встрече. Постепенное сближение"
> 
> текст написан для fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на ФБ-2017
> 
> Адский стеб. Серьезно, просто адский.

— Осторожно! — воскликнул Вейланд, отталкивая Магнуса в сторону.  
  
Оружие отреченного рассекло пустоту, а в следующее мгновение всего в дюйме от Магнуса просвистела стрела, пронзившая тому сердце.  
  
— Какого черта? — не стал скрывать раздражения Магнус. — Что здесь происходит? Кого ты притащил в мой клуб, охотник?  
  
— Они пришли не за мной! — зашипел в ответ блондин.  
  
— Хэй! — раздался голос из-за его спины. Приятный бархатный тон ласкал слух и интриговал. — Вы в порядке?  
  
На этом вопросе Магнус обернулся, и навеянное голосом незнакомца очарование спало, будто сонное заклятье со Спящей Красавицы после поцелуя. Позади оказался ещё один нефилим, которого отличал высокий рост, темные волосы, теплые карие глаза и бледно-розовые губы, невольно притягивавшие взгляд. В следующее мгновение маг заметил и лук, из которого тот, судя по всему, и убил нападавшего мгновение назад.  
  
— А ты ещё кто?  
  
— Алек, — в голосе юноше отчетливо различалось смущение. — Александр Лайтвуд.  
  
Зародившееся было желание узнать очаровательного в своей очевидной невинности охотника поближе исчезло, стоило Магнусу узнать имя.  
  
— Супер, — выдохнул он, встряхнув головой, будто стряхивая морок. — Только нефилима благородных кровей мне тут и не хватало! Что вам от меня нужно?  
  
— Мистер Бейн! — воскликнула рыжая девица, явно пришедшая сюда вместе с охотниками. — Меня зовут Клэри Фрэй, моя мать...  
  
— Джослин, — закончил за нее Магнус и обреченно вздохнул, понимая, что теперь избавиться от охотников точно не удастся. — Давно её не видел, ничего не знаю и знать не хочу. До свидания, у меня куча дел!  
  
— Нет, подождите! — её назойливость начала немного раздражать. — Мне нужна ваша помощь!  
  
— Ничем не могу помочь, бисквитик. Я — Верховный маг Бруклина, у меня прорва обязанностей, так что мое время крайне дорого! — искренне негодовал Магнус.  
  
— Её мать похитили, неужели для тебя нет ничего святого? — присоединился к увещеваниям девушки Алек.  
  
— Кто бы говорил! — резко отозвался Магнус, стараясь не отвлекаться на широкие плечи и совершенно прекрасную линию скул юноши. — Пока дождешься помощи от нефилимов, можно в могилу слечь. От старости, — мстительно добавил. — Слава Лилит, что мне это не грозит.  
  
Злость, мгновенно вспыхнувшая в тёмных глазах, завораживала. Приятный шоколадный оттенок будто стал ещё темней, переменчивый свет в клубе заострил изящные черты лица, а сама фигура охотника буквально источала грубую физическую мощь и сдержанную ярость.   
  
Магнус не сдержал улыбки. Вызов принят.  
  


  
— Александр! — произнес имя охотника Магнус, открыв дверь. — Чем обязан?  
  
— Я здесь по поручению Конклава, — Лайтвуд не скрывал полное отсутствие у себя желания здесь находиться.  
  
— Внимательно слушаю, — отозвался Магнус, подходя к бару. — Виски? Мартини? Мартини в виски?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — скривился тот.   
  
— И что же нужно от меня Конклаву? — поинтересовался Магнус, наполняя свой бокал.  
  
— Заклинание призыва, — коротко ответил Алек, протягивая тому небольшой мешочек. — Это оплата.  
  
Легко подцепив презент, Магнус ловко развязал стягивавшие ткань ленточки и высыпал на ладонь около десятка небольших, но драгоценных камней.  
  
— Приятно узнать, что казна Конклава до сих пор полна похищенными сокровищами, — язвительно протянул он, пряча их назад в мешочек.  
  
— Конклав ничего не похищал, — тут же отозвался Александр.  
  
— Да, да, — Магнус вновь подхватил свой бокал и сделал глоток. — А истоки богатства ваших древних фамилий лежат исключительно в крестовых походах. Охотники же просто святые — и мухи не обидели.  
  
— Что ты знаешь о святости, полукровка! — медленно, цедя слова сквозь зубы, протянул Алек.  
  
— Кто бы заикался, красавчик, — не остался в долгу Магнус. — Или для нимба батареек подходящей мощности не нашлось?  
  
Александр едва не кипел: лицо покраснело, вены на шее вздулись, а пальцы судорожно сжимались и разжимались, будто он изо всех сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не размозжить Магнусу череп.  
  
Итак, счет встречи: один — ноль.  
  


  
— Какого черта ты полез? — откровенно кипел Лайтвуд.  
  
— Демон уже примерился к твоей шее, я просто... — Магнус взмахнул руками, имитируя магический пас, — ... убрал его.  
  
— Кто тебя просил? Кто тебя просил? — зашипел Алек. — Ты влез, куда не просили, схватился за чужое оружие...  
  
— Ах, вот оно что! — довольная ухмылка тут же озарила лицо Магнуса. — Ревнуешь, что я схватил меч Джейса, а не твой? Ничего личного, прекрасный, он просто оказался под рукой...  
  
Он наслаждался каждым мгновением перепалки: негодование и ярость придавали и без того восхитительному лицу Александра особую тёмную красоту и наполняли движения тягучестью и плавностью, присущей хищнику, делая нефилима самым прекрасным существом на планете.   
  
— Если бы ты схватился за мой меч, так просто не отделался бы, — глубоко вздохнув перед ответом, отозвался Алек. — Я тебе гарантирую.  
  
— И чем же твой меч, — Магнус особенно выделил использованное Алеком слово, даже не пытаясь скрыть двусмысленности, — отличается от остальных?  
  
Видимо, маневр не остался незамеченным: Алек странно дернулся, тяжело задышал, а затем медленно, несколько пружиня на каждом шаге, подошел ближе, практически нависнув над Магнусом:  
  
— Если есть желание проверить, я к вашим услугам.  
  
Магнус задержал дыхание, боясь разрушить напряжение, повисшее между ними, будто дамоклов меч. Неприкрытый намек в словах ударил точно по цели: сердце тревожно забилось, по коже пробежала мелкая дрожь, а в паху предательски потеплело.  
  
Вот тебе и невинный мальчик... Один — один.  
  


  
Алек шел по коридору, ни на секунду не выпуская пиджак Магнуса из своей хватки. Охотники, оказывавшиеся на его пути, были вынуждены отскакивать в сторону, ведь Алек даже не пытался их как-то обойти. Наконец, он распахнул дверь в кабинет, который занял как временный руководитель Института, и буквально втолкнул Магнуса внутрь.  
  
— Полегче! Это дизайнерский пиджак! — поправляя одежду, воскликнул Магнус.  
  
— Что ты наделал? — голос Алека был угрожающе тих.  
  
— Что я наделал? — непонимающе переспросил Магнус.  
  
— Зачем ты влез? — продолжал Алек. — Ты сорвал мою свадьбу, Разиэль тебя забери!  
  
— Я сорвал? — искренне возмутился Магнус. — Я всего лишь пришел на торжество и сообщил о абсолютно взаимной нелюбви между тобой и невестой, а ты тут же воспользовался этим, чтобы саботировать женитьбу!  
  
— Это свадьба должна была укрепить положение моей семьи, а ты разрушил это! — покачал головой Алек, расстегивая свой белоснежный пиджак.  
  
— П-ф-ф! Мне можешь не врать, Александр, — Магнус мягко улыбался, наблюдая за метаниями нефилима по комнате. — Лайтвуды не та семья, что может потонуть от пары неудачных вылазок. Все проблемы существуют только в голове твоей дражайшей матушки, потому что Трублады с детства озабочены тем, что о них говорят и думают!  
  
Стоило Магнусу упомянуть Мариз, Алек замер и вскинул на него пылающий праведным гневом взгляд:  
  
— Что ты можешь знать о семье? Об охотниках? Ты наполовину демон!  
  
— Может, я и демон наполовину, как ты любезно заметил, — очередное напоминание его происхождения Магнуса порядком взбесило. — Но в отличие от тебя, я знаю, кто я, — он подошел к Алеку вплотную и хрипло выдохнул, — и чего хочу. А чего хочешь ты, Александр? — он скользнул кончиками пальцев по напряженным плечам, обласкал взглядом напряженную шею и замер, разглядывая бешено колотящуюся жилку в яремной впадине.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь... — устало выдохнул Алек.  
  
— Чего? Что ты прячешься? — продолжил наседать Магнус. — Что ты настолько привык страдать, что готов всю жизнь провести с женщиной, которая тебе не нужна и ненавистна?  
  
— Это мой долг, — слабо возразил он, напряженно всматриваясь в его лицо.  
  
— Ты никому ничего не должен, Александр, — не согласился тот.  
  
— Ты не прав, — отрицал Алек.  
  
Магнус развел руками:  
  
— Тогда убеди меня! Докажи, что я не прав! Докажи, что твой выбор — единственно правильный! Докажи, что одиночество, на которое ты себя обрекаешь, разумно! Докажи, что ты не чувствуешь себя живым, только когда вступаешь со мной в очередную перепалку! Докажи, что я ошибаюсь! Докажи!!!  
  
Под конец своей тирады Магнус так разошелся, что перешел на крик. Всё внутри клокотало и ревело, будто разбуженный вулкан: злость на Алека, готового принести себя в жертву каким-то глупым идеалам, мешалась с гневом на охотников в принципе — слишком узколобых и закостенелых в старых традициях и морали. Его раздражало нежелание Алека бороться за себя, бесило отсутствие адекватной реакции на его выпады и разочаровывало бесконечное упрямство.   
Стоило Магнусу вздохнуть, собираясь с духом, и вновь посмотреть на Алека, чтобы извиниться за внезапную вспышку, как тот двинулся вперед и впился поцелуем в его губы. Ошеломление от поступка Лайтвуда быстро сменилось удивлением и восторгом. Теплые мягкие губы Алека ласкали его рот, руки скользнули вниз по спине и сжались на ягодицах, а глаза — прекрасные темные — сверкали неведомым ранее чувством.   
  
Разделенное на двоих дыхание подействовало не хуже афродизиака: Магнус будто со стороны увидел, как потянул с Алека пиджак, уронив белоснежную ткань на пол, как, лишь на мгновение оторвавшись от губ, стянул бабочку и принялся расстегивать мелкие пуговицы рубашки.   
  
Всё изменилось в одно мгновение. Ярость и раздражение исчезли, поглощенные нежностью прикосновений, а на их место заступило возбуждение, до этого ненавязчиво зудевшее под кожей.   
  
Алек не оставался пассивным: избавив Магнуса от пиджака, он практически оторвал дорогие заклепки с элегантного жилета и скользнул ладонями под рубашку, заставив Магнуса застонать от ощущения горячих пальцев, оглаживающих ребра.   
  
Им едва хватало дыхания — раз за разом отстраняясь, они вновь сталкивались друг с другом в новом поцелуе.   
  
Отступая назад, Магнус, ведомый Алеком, в конце концов ударился о край стола и зашипел от боли. Александр отреагировал мгновенно — он ласково огладил пострадавшее место и одним движением смел на пол всё, что было на столе: стопки бумаг, настольную лампу и даже какое-то оружие. Раздумывать об этом у Магнуса времени не было — спустя секунду он обнаружил себя опрокинутым на освободившуюся поверхность, а Алек нависал сверху, яростно целуя его лицо, шею и часть груди, не скрытую ещё неснятой рубашкой.  
  
И он был похож на ангела. Растрепанные, стоящие торчком волосы, глаза, сверкающие в теплом свете комнаты, припухшие от поцелуев губы и порочная, но до невозможности счастливая улыбка.   
  
Их руки столкнулись, когда они потянулись к брюкам друг друга и также синхронно дернулись прочь. Алек, явно смущенный этим, засмеялся, а Магнус не смог сдержаться от того, чтобы сцеловать эту простую радость с его губ.   
  
Вторая попытка пробраться к нефилиму в штаны вышла не в пример удачнее первой. Магнус легко скользнул рукой под простое белье и с удовольствием сжал в ладони твердый от прилившей крови член, а Алек, абсолютно не сдерживаясь, ахнул, подаваясь бедрами на каждое его движение. Услышав стоны, Магнус улыбнулся и прошелся поцелуями вдоль гладко выбритой щеки, развивая успех. Даже не пытаясь противостоять охватившему его удовольствию, Алек раскраснелся и уперся лбом Магнусу в плечо, не в силах удерживать собственный вес на одних руках. Дополнительная точка опоры также позволила ему наконец избавиться от стягивавшего брюки Магнуса ремня и запустить руки под дорогую ткань. Его движения — неловкие, неуверенные, но как никогда желанные — были тем толчком, что столкнул их обоих за грань.  
  
Они терлись друг о друга, подавались в ласкающие члены ладони, жадно дышали, едва прихватывая губы партнера в поцелуе-укусе, раздраженно шипели, ударяясь локтями и ногами о грубые края стола, и стонали в голос, позабыв о сотнях охотников за стеной.   
  
Ничто не было важно. Ничто.  
  
Алек сорвался первым: оргазм настиг внезапной горячей волной, прошившей его тело от макушки до пяток, и вязкое полупрозрачное семя тут же испачкало Магнусу руку. Алек как-то разом обмяк и тяжело навалился на Магнуса, впрочем, так и не вытащив руки из штанов, и тому оказалось достаточно пары рваных движений бедер, чтобы кончить следом.  
  
В царившей тишине их сбитое дыхание казалось слишком громким. Магнус наслаждался сонной негой, последовавшей за оргазмом, но мгновенно пришел в себя, стоило Алеку резко податься назад.  
  
— Я... Мы...  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Магнус протянул к нему руки и тут же поцеловал, с удовольствием отметив, что нефилим и не подумал отстраниться. — Все хорошо.  
  
— Мне предстоит объясняться с родителями, — шепотом напомнил Алек.  
  
— Ну, может, и не все будет хорошо, — весело отозвался Магнус, коротко рассмеявшись, когда тот шутливо стукнул его по плечу. — Можешь свалить всё на меня. Мариз думает, что мы друг друга ненавидим.  
  
Алек замер, оставив в покое рубашку, которую пытался привести в божеский вид:  
  
— Я тебя не ненавижу.  
  
— Нет? — Магнусу хотелось верить, что надежда в его голосе не была настолько явной.  
  
— Нет, — повторил Алек с легкой улыбкой.  
  
Что ж. Похоже, у них ничья.  



End file.
